


Bite of the Frost Fae

by Wafflesaventure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boats and Ships, Drama, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Folklore, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Sailing, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Winter, they are both pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesaventure/pseuds/Wafflesaventure
Summary: It could've been anything. There were plenty of variables. The snow and the lights from the ship, playing tricks on his mind, and his lack of sleep didn't help much. Or it could've been the cold finally getting to him, but Mathias had just seen something out on the water...





	1. Sailing at Night

**Author's Note:**

> In a random shot of inspiration, this came out. I hope it's good, because I have no clue

There's something different about sailing at night. Not necessarily bad, but definitely different. More quiet, and obviously more dark, with chilled wind and the rock of the waves that you can barely see.

Mathias pulled his hat down more to cover his ears. Trying to protect them from the cold snow that started falling. The rest of the crew had already gone inside, but Mathias wasn't quite ready to head in. Instead, leaning over the rail and looking out over the waves.

The lights from the boat cast a yellow glow on their path. The light that convinced Mathias that the glowing swirls of snowflakes in the distance were a trick of the light. Though the longer he stared the more perplexed he became. The flakes swirled and congregated just out of reach of the boat.

"Must be the wind..." He murmured, ignoring the fact that the wind he could feel, wasn't that strong and wasn't disturbing the snow around him, in the way the swirling flakes ahead were. Mathias suddenly stood straight and rubbed his eyes. Atop the water and in the snow, there were figures. Dancing and laughing. The man could just barely make out their shape and sound.

"Maybe too much to drink..?" He started to step back, chills running down his spine. This time not from the cold. "It's time to get to bed with the others anyways... I just need sleep." He continued to stare out at the dancing figures that never seemed to get any closer.

After hesitating for a moment, Mathias stepped back to the rail for a better look. He leaned forward, gripping the rail as tight as he could, but despite that, he still slipped on the slick floor; grunting as his stomach hit the bar and flipped him over the edge and down. He braced himself to fall into the icy water, more focused on catching a breath first, rather than yelling for help. Except, instead of splashing into black waves, he gasped and wheezed from hitting a flat sheet of ice, definitely bruising most of his body. After catching his breath, he looked up in time to see his boat passing through the ice as if it was just mist.

"What the fuck... What the fuuuck.." He stated, rather than asked softly.

"That's impossible- this is impossible," he whispered to himself as he shakily stood, groaning slightly as his body moved. The ice was as solid as actual ground, yet it appeared to not exist when the boat touched it. Mathias pulled at his hat, watching in bafflement and shock. Finally, it settled in that the boat was leaving without him.

"Hey! Wait!" He ran to catch up and ignored the ache in his body, still not fully comprehending what was happening. "Stop the boat!" His lungs started to burn, he undoubtedly needed to stop smoking. The Dane had completely forgotten about the people he had seen on the surface until he slipped on a wet patch. Sliding across the frozen sea, wincing at the scrapes and bruises he received, his skin starting to burn from the temperatures. Shivering and teeth chattering, Mathias propped himself on his hands and knees and looked up again. Chest filling with a sense of wonder and fear from what was before him.

Men and women of all races and shapes were dancing and laughing, a mystic and indescribable type of beauty to them and their dance. Almost as if floating and gliding over the ice. Their clothing mixed between modern and early Victorian in vibrant shades of blues, purples, and whites, occasionally a shade of green. Any pain and problems Mathias had were forgotten as he sat back on his feet, watching them in sheer bewilderment. The way the snowflakes twisted around them as if guiding their dance simply entranced him. None of them seemed to notice his presence, barely sparing him a glance as their dancing and conversations started to pull them further away.

Mathias didn't know how long he had been watching them until a man stopped in front of him. He was gorgeous to put it simply. The sailor's breath seemed to catch in his throat as the man crouched in front of him.

"Oh, you poor thing..." His eyes were not only indigo but seemed to glow softly. "You'll freeze to death down here..."

He gently caressed Mathias' cheek. Mathias subconsciously leaned into the touch, despite the porcelain hand being just as cold as the ice.

"What is your name..?" His thumb brushed over the Dane's lower lip.

"M-Mathias..." If his skin wasn't numb, he probably would've blushed. Mathias watched the other's thin pink lips upturn in a small smile.

"A lovely name... Come along, I'll help you to your boat." Taking Mathias' hand, he helped him up. Mathias stood just two inches taller than him, and now that they were standing he could get a good look at him. The mysterious man wore a form-fitting tailcoat of the lightest shade of blue, while his undershirt was a simple white button-up. Along with white trousers and boots.

The taller had to restrain from reaching to stroke the silky blonde hair that hung by the other's eye. The rest clipped back with a silver cross. All he could do was follow, gripping his hand tight. They walked past the other fair beings, seeming to move quickly. Though it felt like normal walking to Mathias. Once they were at the front of the boat, the stranger took both of his hands. Snow swirling around them, carefully lifting the two up. Gasping, Mathias watched in amazement before carefully stepping over the rail.

"No more falling off boats, alright?" His voice was deep but soft and soothing.

"You could almost say I was falling for you," Mathias said without thinking. The other laughed quietly, covering his mouth with his hand.

"It was wonderful meeting you Mathias..." The snow started to lower him.

"Wait I didn't learn your name-"

"Goodbye, Mathias." Mathias could only watch as the ship continued to move. The sheet of ice with the dancers and beautiful stranger, drifting away from the left of the boat. It was only when he could no longer see their lights, did Mathias get fully hit with the cold. At first, starting to feel overwhelmingly hot before he passed out on the deck...

When he awoke again, he was in bed being fussed over by a short Finnish woman. Scolding him frantically.

"Oh good, you're awake! Now you can actually hear my lectures- you absolute idiot, we told you to come in that it was way too cold, but noo-" she was cut off by his groan.

"Tuuli, please... I feel awful.." Her lecturing stopped and she sighed.

"You're terribly sick... "

"Need a cigarette..." He pulled the blanket over his head.

"That's the last thing you need- you've been hacking up a storm all night," Tuuli sighed and pulled the blanket over him more. "Get some more rest, I'll be back in with lunch soon."

Mathias responded with another groan, burying his head more. He barely remembered anything that happened last night. Vaguely remembering lights and cold. And strangely enough, a dream about fancy clothing. His head was pounding, and his skin was still sensitive and dry. Just as he was starting to fall back into a restless sleep, the loud horns and bells of other boats caused him to jolt. Whining more, he finally sat up. Sniffling and groaning.

"How does it feel to be back in your home country?" Tuuli asked, setting some broth on the stand next to his cot.

"Awful.." Mathias pouted, shakily lifting the bowl and starting to drink.

"Poor baby," she teased. "After you finish eating I have some medicine, then I'll help you home." She laid out some clean clothes for him, humming a tune to herself. "Just so you know. If you weren't sick I wouldn't be doing this."

Huffing, Mathias rolled his eyes. "Thaaank you Tuuli. You're a wonderful friend."

"Damn right I am." She forced a spoonful of medicine into the Dane's mouth. Causing him to gag and cough, but he swallowed. Having trouble standing, he removed his shirt as Tuuli grabbed his empty bowl and left the room.

Mathias sighed and changed into new clothing, using multiple things to prop himself. Feeling woozy and nauseated. The swaying of the boat didn't exactly help either. Using the wall, he guided himself out of the room and up on deck. Everyone had already left except Tuuli, who was waiting for him.

The Finnish woman hooked their arms so she could carefully guide him to the bus. It was a short eight-minute ride to a neighborhood near the Dane's. Just one block to walk before he was fishing out his keys and opening the door.

"Do you want me to stay and take care of you while you're sick?" Tuuli asked, setting his bags down that she had carried for him.

"No. It's alright... I'll call you if I need anything," Mathias responded.

"Okay, well I'm heading home then. Don't forget to call your cat sitter to bring home Catthew." She giggled a bit. "Still can't believe you named him that." She said her goodbyes, waving and left.

Mathias sighed, falling onto his beaten down and old grey couch. It wasn't long before he was drifting into sleep again. His head being filled with dreams of beautiful people and snow...


	2. New Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated how the second chapter came out last time. So I rewrote most of it and reposted it. Also, I do love symbolism, if you're looking for any hints

"Alright, cat food, kitty litter, toilet paper, toothpaste... Uh..." Mathias looked over his list, "What the hell does that even say..?"

He squinted at the crumpled paper, walking through the sliding doors of the small store. Taking a right, he continued to try and decipher his chicken scratch. When he did look up, it was to watch the large icy flakes fall from the sky, pausing in his journey, he sighed.

"It's too early for winter..." He placed his list back into the pocket of his long coat and decided to finish his shopping later since he already had his pet supplies.

It was surprising how quickly the temperature had seemed to change. Almost as if he could watch the muddy puddles in the street freeze over, right before his eyes. Mathias wrinkled his nose, trying to hold in a sneeze. Though his sneeze was quickly forgotten by what he saw several yards ahead. Underneath the sign of the local bakery, a man was looking at the window displays. As he walked closer, the cold was forgotten as well.

Mathias got a bit nervous now that he was closer and had a better look. Taking a deep breath, he stopped beside the stranger.

"I recommend their lemon cake!"

"... Excuse me?" He spoke softly, glancing at Mathias with an almost bored look. Mathias faltered a bit, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Oh, I mean that you look new around this area- er, I don't mean to assume you are-" if his arms weren't already full, then he'd either be rubbing his neck in awkwardness, or waving them in defense, "I just- this place has good lemon cake..?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow, lips almost quirking to a smile before he looked back to the displays.

"Do they? You're right to assume I'm new..." Internally, Mathias sighed in relief. Resting his paper bag on his hip, he held his hand out.

"I'm Mathias! Nice to meet you, sorry for being weird a second ago." This time the stranger did smile a bit, shyly taking his hand.

"Sigve... And it's no problem."

"That's a nice name!" Mathias couldn't tell if Sigve's blush was from the cold or the compliment. But he sure hoped it was his compliment.

"Thanks... Um, I should go..." Sigve was turning away, letting the other get a glimpse of a silver cross. A cross that seemed familiar, though Mathias couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he realized he should probably say something before this beautiful stranger disappeared forever.

"Oh- right. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"We'll see." And with that, Sigve was walking away. Mathias watched him go, a warm feeling filling his chest. Although, his stomach twisted in uncertainty. Something was off about Sigve, and Mathias couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Or why he was so familiar. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I should've offered to buy us a cake to share- stupid! I didn't even get his number!" he groaned, kicking a rock as he continued his walk home. Continuing to mutter insults to himself.

By the time he got home, he had already sufficiently punished himself for being a failed Casanova. Opening the door, he was immediately greeted by a long-haired cat meowing loudly at him.

"Yes, yes, I know. I missed you too, and yes I have your food," He responded to Catthew's meows.

"I'm glad you also talk back to your cat!" A female voice called from the couch, causing Mathias to jump a bit.

"Well yeah- it would be mean if I didn't," he responded, not even bothering to scold Tuuli for giving him a heart attack. She nodded in agreement and got up to head over to Mathias.

"I stopped by to drop off some brownies. But remember, you need to eat some real dinner before you dig into those."

"But I haven't gone grocery shopping-"

"Covered. I already left you some lunch meat in the fridge and got you a loaf of bread."

"What would I do without you?" Tuuli giggled.

"Starve."

"Unfortunately, you're right," Mathias said with a chuckle, finally going into the kitchen to feed his cat. Tuuli followed after him.

"I'm going to head out now, the storm is getting worse. Our paychecks come in this Friday, so don't forget. Remember to take more cold medicine before bed, you're definitely still sniffling." Mathias nodded along to her words, humming in response.

"I'll see you on Friday night for drinks then?"

"Of course, bye Mathias! Bye Cat," she cooed, giving the cat a few strokes. Mathias said his goodbyes, walking her out the door.

After watching her go, he returned to the kitchen and looked for the bread Tuuli mentioned. Though his attention was quickly skewed as he glanced out the window. Finding himself starring at swirling snow and being hit with a sense of deja vu. He felt his head become clouded and his eyelids get heavy.

"Shit..." Mathias looked away from the window, running a hand through his hair. His body feeling cold and weak as he changed his mind about eating. Deciding it's best to take a quick nap instead.

As soon as his head hit the stiff pillow he was out and swept into a cold dream.

_Mathias walked down the icy path, the trees and undergrowth around him had a thick layer of frost covering every inch of them. This time, the snow was light and delicate, only leaving a soft blanket of white everywhere except the path he was walking. He stopped, reaching to touch a frozen begonia flower. The frost didn't shy away from his fingers, instead, it froze solidly around the petals, refusing to bulk at all to the pressure. He exhaled softly, his breath showing in white clouds. "Wow..."_

_His attention was caught by something else once more, hearing some rustling further up the path. Mathias stood once more to continue his exploration of this strange place. He took notice of how the frozen land didn't seem to reach everywhere and soon he was at the edge._ _The path and forest further on was the typical summer setting wth green leaves and thriving plant life. The ice and frost that was beneath his feet seemed to slowly reach further across the greens and browns. That's when Mathias noticed the man standing just off the path. Seeming to whisper to what looked to be a patch of heather, waving his hands over and encasing them in more ice, much like what Mathias had just watched happen. The strange man turned and his eyes widened._

_"You shouldn't be here..." Mathias paused, recognizing the man._

_"Sigve..?"_

_"How did you get here?" Sigve walked over to him._

_"Where is here- you mean my dream?" Sigve seems to nod in understanding._

_"My apologies, it's my fault you were transported here. I can walk you back."_

_"Sure, I'm cool with that... Fancy outfit by the way," Mathias grinned as they hooked elbows. Sigve blushed a bit and rolled his eyes, glancing down at his pale tailcoat._

_"We should find a better way to run into each other. I'm tired of walking you out of dangerous worlds..." Sigve told him._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You don't remember that night at sea?"_

_"Not really... I got pretty sick afterwards."_

_"Ah, as I can see... My bad then."_

_"So we've met three times now?" Mathias gave his arm a soft squeeze. "Can the next time be when I'm awake?" Sigve chuckled just slightly._

_"You should be more careful, Mathias... My world isn't something to get entangled with."_

_"But I want to, I'm intrigued." Sigve shook his head and their walk slowed to a stop._

_"We're here."_

"Where-" Mathias tried to ask, but instead woke up. The room was quite dark, and he couldn't tell if it was due to the storm or the time. He shakily stood and sighed as he checked his phone. He had slept for five hours, and his dream kept bothering him. Mathias could barely remember it, except a calm walk with Sigve and looking over some complicated appearing flowers.

With a shaky breath, he decided to go and eat. Trying to figure out why he was dreaming of someone he had only met once, especially such a soothing and comfortable dream...


	3. Coffee and Strangers

As much as Mathias loved riding his bike places and saving energy during summer, spring, and fall, it was when winters like this made him regret his lack of license. Rubbing his arms, he bounced in place as he waited for the next bus to come. It had been snowing almost all night, but that morning was still bright. Probably due to how early the frost had come that year, meaning Mathias was also squinting against the reflection of the snow. The crunch of snow to his right led him to glance over curiously.

"Long time, no see!" Mathias joked when he saw Sigve standing there, seeming unaffected by the cold. No red cheeks or rubbing his hands for warmth. Sigve quirked an eyebrow and responded, "We saw each other yesterday."

"Heh, yesterday. Seems like forever," Mathias grinned, faltering as he remembered the odd dream. The slight tilt of his head Sigve did encouraged him to continue the conversation. "So what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to get some coffee and then spend the day at the library." Sigve seemed to relax as he remembered how his day would go. "And how will yours be spent?"

"I was just going to buy some cleaning supplies... But hey, would you like to get coffee together? Maybe we could stop and try that lemon cake I suggested." Mathias glanced away quickly, then back to Sigve. The other seemed to think it over before smiling coyly. "I think I can tolerate that for a bit."

The bus came and they bought their passes, walking quickly and quietly to sit together, Sigve sitting by the window. Watching the passing birds sing before he turned his attention back to Mathias. "What do you do?"

"L- Like my job?"

"Yes."

"I work on trading ships! Mostly keeping track of merchandise and stuff like that. Where do you work?" He watched Sigve pause for a moment, then shrug.

"Just, traveling for people..."

"Huh?" Sigve gave him a vague shrug and looked out the window again.

"How come you aren't sailing right now?"

Mathias hummed. "I get about a week in between trips to rest, though they can be shorter depending on how long each trip is."

"So you leave next week?"

"Yeah, pretty much!"

Sigve pulled the cord and the bus slowed to a stop. Mathias got up, leading the way off, "You come here often then?"

"Ever since I came here." Sigve tipped his head in the other direction and Mathias followed his lead. The coffee shop was wedged between two larger buildings, a bit more hidden but Mathias was still surprised he had never noticed it before. The muted blue and whites seemed to differentiate it from the other brightly colored buildings and the welcoming smells should have brought in plenty of customers. Though it had many people inside, no one walking by even spared the place even a fleeting look. Sigve walked in quietly while Mathias blinked in surprise at how pleasant the doorbell's ring sounded, more used to them being annoying.

There was soft and chilling music playing in the background, he wasn't sure he recognized any of the tunes. The people inside didn't even acknowledge them entering, instead, continuing their quiet conversations and occasional giggling. It was only when Sigve and Mathias went to order that the Dane felt eyes on his back giving him shivers. The air felt tingly but the smells kept him relaxed.

"Nice to see you, Sigve," The woman at the counter said her icy gaze raking over Mathias. He nodded in response and said, "The usual, and the same for him."

Something about the exchange had Mathias tense, and he noticed a small detail. That none of the workers had a name tag. "What did you order for us?"

"Something sweet." He gestured Mathias to come sit and wait with him.

"So do you know her or..?"

"We grew up together."

"But I thought you were new here."

"I am." Mathias frowned but didn't try anymore prying. Their drinks were placed in front of them and Mathias watched in bewilderment as Sigve paid the woman in several silver coins. Not change, actual what must have been old coins.

"Would you like the extra for your..." She looked to be glaring at him over her glasses, "Friend?"

"No thank you. That's all." Sigve waved her off and she left.

"What's the extra?"

"It's just a little trick of hers." Mathias was starting to wonder what he had gotten into. This Sigve guy was so peculiar, and so was his friend. That's probably why Mathias was getting such strange dreams and bursts of memories. Or maybe he was just looking too far into things. They might just be odd people raised somewhere else with a different way of interacting, besides he enjoyed this stranger's company so far. The conversation lulled to a stop as they quietly enjoyed their drinks. Though Mathias started it up again after a few minutes.

"So what do you like to read?" Sigve answered without hesitation.

"Anything and everything... Mostly nonfiction."

"Really? I prefer fantasy- like swords and stuff with dragons and witches!" Mathias watched him curiously. Sigve smiled a bit. "I already get enough of that."

"Are you implying you're a witch?" Mathias teased, "But you're a guy."

At that Sigve rolled his eyes. "Witches work with healing herbs and spirits, anyone can be a witch."

"So you are one!" Mathias smirked.

"Maybe so." Sigve chuckled.

"I'd totally believe it!" He said, blushing when he made eye contact. "That would explain a lot actually..."

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow. Mathias paused, thinking if he should mention the dream. Then thought he better of it because that would be weird. "How we keep running into each other! Speaking of that- can I have your phone number?"

"I don't have a phone."

"You don't..? Alright- uh-"

"How about we meet at the library tomorrow? Does noon work for you?" Sigve asked as he stood up, buttoning his coat again.

"Oh- uh, sure..? Maybe I can take you on a tour of the boardwalk after, it's better in the summer obviously but I think you'll like it-" he was cut off.

"You better dress warm then," Sigve teased lightly and before the Dane knew it he was gone. Despite having spent almost two hours with the guy, Mathias felt he barely learned anything about him. With a deep sigh, he begrudgingly got up to continue with his original plans for the day. Catching one last glimpse at the empty mug Sigve had left behind.

 


	4. Reading Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book he's reading is real and one of my faves. Really recommend, n fact one of the librarians at my library helped edit it

Mathias tapped his fingers on the table in front of him. He had been waiting for almost forty minutes now and he felt his spirits dampening. Running a hand through his hair he got up and decided to look through some of the shelves. Sigve must've just been late that day, at least Mathias hoped so. 

The man couldn't remember the last time he visited the library, probably not since the beginning of high school. There was a lot of dust on these shelves. He grimaced as he saw the thick coating on the two fingers he had trailing over the books. Wiping his hand off on his coat, he turned to head towards a different part of the library when a certain book caught his eye. On one of the lower shelves, there was a faded, lavender book with silver writing. With a hum, he bent and pulled it out. "The Faerie Handbook?" He snorted and opened the book. "Flora, fauna, arts and culture, lore…"

With a shrug, Mathias sat down and started to read. It wasn't often he read since most books didn't quite catch his attention long enough for him to get invested. But he had no trouble investing his time in this since it was an anthology with a variety of topics on each page. He hadn't even realized how long he was sitting there until he felt a presence sitting across from him. Slowly glancing up, he sighed in relief when he saw it was Sigve. "I thought you stood me up. How long were you sitting there?"

"About five minutes, but I didn't want to interrupt your reading. What book do you have?" With an abashed look, Mathias gave an awkward smile and showed him the cover. Sigve looked it over with a small quirk of his lips. "Interested in the fae?"

"The cover looked neat!" That earned the Dane a light chuckle from the other, causing his chest to fill with warmth. "Don't laugh at me. Maybe folklore is cool."

"It is, as you say 'cool'. But be careful with the fae folk. One misstep could lead to a life of misfortune or being trapped in their world."

"You know about this stuff?" The playfulness in the air appeared to seep away as he saw Sigve tense slightly. "Yes… My family taught me about it." He checked the clock on the wall. "I know this meeting has been short, but I must go…"

"Are we going to stay in touch?" Mat frowned slightly.

"Don't worry. I'll be around."

"A pretty big town…"

Sigve sighed, reaching to push a lock of dirty blonde hair from Mathias' face. "We will see each other soon. Know that I can't lie." And with those words, he was leaving.

Mathias pouted slightly and thought bitterly,  _ leave it to me to always fall for mysterious and sketchy people.  _  Grabbing the book he went to check it out, surprised to find his library account still open after so long. The cold snowflakes bit at his skin as he stepped outside, a bit disappointed but not surprised to see no sign of Sigve.

 

***

 

Late that afternoon, Mathias had curled up on his chair with a warm mug of hot cocoa. Catthew rested on the arm of the chair on his left side, and on his right, he had balanced the Handbook. "How to attract fairies…" Mathias had no idea when he had finished his cocoa and fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes again he was back in the garden from the other night.

_ He sat up and looked around. This time everything had been covered in the frosty ice from before. Luckily it wasn't cold, in fact, he was completely comfortable, even the lighting wasn't straining his eyes. As he stood, he called out, "Sigve? You here this time?" _

_ "I can't help bringing you back here," A deep voice sighed from behind him. Mathias turned around to face him. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "It's no accident you're here." Mathias noticed the pink dusting Sigve's cheeks. _

_ "So you've been bringing me here, why?" Sigve sheepishly shrugged, patting the spot on the frozen bench next to him. Mathias didn't hesitate to sit with him, their knees brushing slightly. "Are these not dreams?" _

_ "They are… Sort of. For you, yes." _

_ "This is so weird. I feel like my mind is just trying to fill in your personality since I don't know you well." _

_ "And what would that have to do with my garden?" Sigve asked, a hint of amusement in his indigo eyes. Mathias shrugged, giving a bashful smile. "Maybe I think you look like a nature guy." _

_ Sigve held a hand in front of his mouth as he grinned slightly. "You'll figure out if that's true soon enough. I'll make sure our erm…" _

_ "Hangouts?" Mathias offered. _

_ "Hangouts, are longer. I wish to…" He quieted, shying away slightly. "Get to know you." _

_ "I think you need to stop being so mysterious and cute or I might start crushing on you." Mathias laughed, feeling pleased to see Sigve's cheeks flushing darkly. "How can you be so open like that?" _

_ Before Mathias could answer, he found himself slowly waking up. _

Shifting, he grunting as Catthew jumped off after being disturbed from his movement. "Uggh…" Mathias rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What the fuck…" 

His foot nudged against something and he squinted down, then moved to pick up the fallen book. Standing, he stretched and went to close the anthology when his eyes skimmed over a small part.

**Time in their world moves differently than ours.** He blinked, curiously opening the book further. Despite being tired, he sat back down to continue reading. "Okay, this is getting creepy…" 


End file.
